Elements of Harmony
Origianally held from the two Alicorn Princesses, Celestia and Luna, the Elements of harmony are the most powerful magic in all of Equestria. They are caused by the magic of friendship and were soon held by the true berriers of the elements.Twilight Sparkle:Magic. Applejack:Honesty. Rainbow Dash: Loyalty. Pinkie Pie: Laughter. Fluttershy: Kindess and Rarity: Generosity. They're only six in exsitance. (Meaning nopony else can have their own element etc.) Honesty The first founded element, by the earth pony Applejack who discovered her element when the six friends where falling off a cliff, AJ told Twilight, to let go and that she would be safe. Twilight did not believe her but, she soon trusted the pony and let herself fall, soon getting catched by Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash. Later, when all the elements were activated she got a gold neclace with a orange apple, similar to her cutie mark. Kindness The secound element was founded by the pegasus Fluttershy who discovered her element when a giant manticore attacked the mane six! Fluttershy tried to convice her friends to be kind with it, as she trotted up to it and it licked her and was taimed. She found out that the manticore had a thorn in it's paw and she took it out for him saying some creatures need a little kindness, later getting a gold neclace with a pink butterfly, like her cutie mark. Laughter 'Ah Pinkie Pie, who has my personal favoirte element....laughter!' -Discord The third element (And Discord's favorite) founded by the pink earth pony Pinkie Pie who discovered her element when there was a group of scary looking trees! The manes were terrified, until Pinkie started giggling at the scarieness. Confused by her laughter, Pinkie explained that her Granny Pie said when she was afraid to sing a song called Giggle at the Ghosties to make the fear, disappear! Soon everypony joined in! Later, Pinkie got a gold neclace with a blue balloon, like her cutie mark. Generosity The fourth element founded by the fashinesta Unicorn, Rarity who discovered her element by giving a giant serpant a gift made from her tail to make a moustache. Later Rarity got a gold necalace with a purple dimond on it, similar to her cutie mark. Loyalty The fifth element-loyalty was discovered by the speedy pegasus Rainbow Dash. A bridge was broken, making it impossible for the mane 6 to cross. RD flew across soon tieing it up, until she was founded by The Shadowbolts, and evil versian of the popular flight group the .Wonderbolts. After asking her to join, she turned them down, knowing that her friends were more important. Later she got a golden neclace with a red lightning bolt, similar to her cutie mark. Magic The final element, founded my the studious, purple unicorn (soon to be Alicorn) Twilight Sparkle when discovering the "spark" that made her relize how happy she was to see her friends! Making the elements activate, and eventually getting a golden crown, with a magenta star and saphires around it, like her cutie mark. When becoming a princess, Twilight got a single golden round crown with a magenta star. But when giving the elements away her last crown looked more olden times crown with little magenta studded jewls. Category:RP Category:Magic Category:Female